Savage Passions
by BlackFox12
Summary: Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Five years is a long time. People and feelings can change, or maybe revert back to what they used to be


**Savage Passions**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the video game Fire Emblem: Three Houses and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Five years is a long time. People and feelings can change, or maybe revert back to what they used to be

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers for up to and including chapter fourteen of Fire Emblem: Three Houses; references to violence; AU; threat of bodily harm

**Pairing:** Felix/Dimitri

###

The Professor wasn't the only one worried about Dimitri. Felix had spent most of his time in the cathedral, at least when he wasn't needed for advance drills or tutoring. And the main reason he was stood there? It was where Dimitri was standing, at the huge pile of rubble, his body hunched over. Every so often, he would let out a groan like he was in physical pain, but the only obvious injury he had was his missing eye.

Of course, so much had happened in the past five years. Dimitri really did act like the beast Felix had named him as so long ago. He wouldn't talk to anyone; wouldn't even look at them. For all Felix knew, he didn't leave the cathedral even to sleep. He was always there by the time Felix left; was there when Felix returned. He had to eat, or at least drink, but Felix hadn't seen him do either.

He couldn't have said what made him act then. He'd spent nearly two weeks watching members of their house approach the other man, only to be ignored. It didn't even matter what the Professor said. Dimitri wasn't listening to any of them. So why would he listen to Felix, given their bitter history?

"Do you really think moping around like this is going to solve anything?"

Dimitri hadn't moved; hadn't so much as reacted to Felix moving closer to him. He had his head down and was mumbling. To himself? To the ghosts haunting him?

It didn't matter. Felix was acting and he wasn't going to stop now. It was about time the Boar made his way back to humanity; and it would happen, even if Felix had to drag him back there kicking and screaming.

Felix clasped Dimitri's shoulder and turned the other man forcibly to face him...then ducked the wild swing that was taken at him. "Seriously?"

"Take your hands off me," Dimitri hissed.

Felix stood up straight again, gripping the other man's shoulder a bit tighter. He felt Dimitri twitch under his hand, but the prince didn't try to pull away or take another swing. His shoulder was tense under Felix's fingers, the muscles bunched tight.

"How about a friendly little contest?" Felix smiled, but there was no humour in it.

"I'm not interested in contests." Dimitri put his hand on Felix's wrist. "Let go of me, or I'll break it."

"You won't." Felix spoke with absolute conviction. "The Professor won't like it."

"I don't care what the Professor thinks."

"Liar." Felix paused. "You used to be a better liar. Better at hiding your true nature."

"What do you want?" Dimitri demanded.

"I think we should train." Felix could see the dark, sunken look to Dimitri's eye. The other man's face was pale and drawn. Haggard. Thin. He was fairly sure he could take the prince in a one-on-one training match; even more so now that Dimitri was so obviously exhausted.

Dimitri frowned, fingers absently closing around Felix's wrist, but he didn't do anything other than hold on. "I don't want to train."

"Why?"

"Because I'll kill you."

Felix snorted softly at that. "You give yourself too much credit, Dimitri." He paused. When had he made the switch? Since when had he started seeing the prince as Dimitri and not a savage beast? He shook his head and suggested, "We could even make it a contest with actual stakes, instead of just a simple sparring session."

Dimitri narrowed his eye. "What stakes were you thinking of?"

"Well..." Felix hesitated, considering. Did he really want to go down this route? Was he prepared to take the responsibility of forcing the issue? Of making his prince toe the line?

But he'd already chosen his side, hadn't he? If he hadn't, he would have stayed away, instead of returning to the Officer's Academy. But he'd remembered the promise they all made five years before; the same promise everyone else had remembered, too, since they'd all turned up in time to help the Professor and Dimitri. The only decision he had to make now was if he was going to let Dimitri see how determined he really was by now.

"If I win, you sleep," Felix stated. "Eat. Bathe. Not necessarily in that order."

Dimitri barked out a bitter laugh. "That's all? Those aren't the stakes I would have thought you'd choose."

Felix shrugged. "You can do those three things without the contest."

"I can't sleep."

The three words were uttered so quietly, Felix almost couldn't hear them. He glanced around the cathedral, taking in the fact that no one was paying that much attention to the two of them, and then gripped Dimitri's shoulder a bit more firmly. "I might be able to help with that. Let's go to your room."

Dimitri closed his eye and drew in a deep breath before he nodded.

###

It was clear that Dimitri hadn't slept in his room at all. Standing just inside, Felix could see that the bed was still made. There were no personal items to be seen, not even the belongings that Dimitri had owned before. Felix looked slowly around the room as Dimitri walked slowly over to the bed and sat down.

"Why do you want to help me?" the prince asked, his voice sounding weary.

Felix opened his mouth, intending to tell him that it was because everyone else was worried. The Professor. The knights. Even his own father. But the words died in his throat. They died, because he was looking at his one-time best friend and realising..._no one else_, not even the Professor, had got Dimitri to even leave the cathedral. The prince might have threatened him, but he'd listened. They were in Dimitri's room now; something he hadn't expected at all. And for that reason alone, he figured he owed the prince an explanation at the very least.

Actions always spoke louder than words.

Felix walked over to the bed and sat down next to Dimitri. He didn't second-guess himself. Didn't hesitate. He leaned forward and he pressed his lips to the other man's,

Dimitri sat frozen; long enough for Felix to begin pulling back. But before he could, the prince wrapped his arms tight around Felix, returning the kiss with an almost desperate pressure.

Felix wrapped his arms around the other man, feeling the hard, almost sharp angles of the prince's body. Dimitri was thinner, skinnier, than Felix remembered. The clothes he wore were baggy enough to keep his weight loss hidden.

He'd been suffering for a long time. So much had happened to all of them in five years, but it was Dimitri who had changed the most.

When he tasted salt on his lips, Felix pulled back slowly, long enough to look into Dimitri's eyes. "I'm going to tire you out enough that you'll sleep like a baby."

"Isn't that moving a bit fast?"

The trace of humour lacing Dimitri's voice made Felix smile, but his tone was all serious as he answered, "I'm not talking about sex." He ran his hands down the other man's arms, rubbing down, before he gave a sharp tug and pulled Dimitri forward, settling the other man in place across his knees.

Dimitri didn't move, other than to shift so his hip pressed against Felix's torso. He crossed his arms under his head and breathed in deep.

Felix ran his hand down the prince's back, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Dimitri's leggings. With one swift tug, he pulled them down, baring the other man's backside.

The silence in the room was broken by the sound of bare skin hitting bare skin. A faint pink mark was left behind on Dimitri's right cheek and Felix delivered a second swat at the same force as the first. He then paused, rubbing his hand over both of the marks.

Dimitri shifted slightly, whispering, "This isn't the first time I've been in this position."

"Really?" Felix delivered another pair of swats. "This is the first time I've been on this end of it." He paused and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not punishing you."

Dimitri looked back over his shoulder. "You're not?" He frowned. "I would have thought..." He took a deep breath. "You've been calling me a beast, a boar, for years now. I figured this was just about taming the beast."

"No." Felix held eye contact with Dimitri as he settled into a pattern of swats, going down to Dimitri's thighs before he started over from the top. "We were friends. Once," he admitted quietly. "I've had five years. Five years where I assumed, like everyone else, you were dead."

"It was my fault we were no longer friends." Dimitri turned his gaze away.

Felix paused and began rubbing Dimitri's backside once more. The skin was coloured a light, uniform pink now and beginning to warm up under his palm. "I saw a darker side to you. Something you kept hidden under the surface."

"I'm a monster." Dimitri's breath hitched.

"No." The word was uttered barely above a whisper. It escaped without Felix consciously deciding to say it. But it was true. He continued his thought. "I saw a beast that you unleashed, but it took me a long time to realise that it wasn't because you were a boar. A beast." His hand rested on Dimitri's backside as he continued, "I understand now. It was a beast born from grief."

Dimitri's body froze, stiffened...and then he slumped over Felix's lap. His quiet sobs reached Felix's ears.

Pulling the prince's leggings back into place, Felix ran his hand over Dimitri's back and then helped the other man up, drawing him into an embrace.

Clinging onto Felix, Dimitri pressed his head into his shoulder, crying quietly. It took a long time for his tears to quiet and slow and when they finally did, he raised his head and brushed his lips against Felix's; lightly, hesitantly.

Returning the kiss, Felix deepened it and then slowly lowered Dimitri onto the bed, loosening his cloak and dropping it to the floor. He pinned the prince there, kissing a bit harder before slowly drawing back. "You'll sleep now. And maybe, when you wake up and actually eat something, we'll have that contest."

"You're going to keep me pinned while I sleep?"

"That's the general idea." Felix settled himself more comfortably. "Go to sleep now, my boar. I'll watch your back."

Dimitri's arms slowly wrapped around Felix's shoulders and he closed his eye. Breathing in deeply, his body went limp in sleep.

**The End**


End file.
